The Great Game (TeenLock)
by crayola7437
Summary: What if Sherlock Holmes characters reversed back into high school? This is a TeenLock but as well a Genderbender. Read it if you can handle it.
1. I Beginning of the Start

**Hey Sherlockians! Well, I have no idea if you guys will except this story. Some Sherlockians could not enjoy this. This story is a genderbender as well as a TeenLock, so if you don't think you can handle that, give up now, because that's what this is. Everyone who is still here, I hope you enjoy this story, and be sure to vote, comment, review, follow, favorite, and whatever else you think I deserve. Read on!**

John saw what he never wanted to see. He saw my father in his uniform. His father had a large black gun in his hands and leaned back at the fort. He rose up and took his aim, falling down on the floor. His fellow men left him to die, when John found myself sweating under his covers.  
He rose up from my covers to cool myself down. John got up and opened his door, leading him to the room where he kept his laptop to charge. He walked up to his counter chair and opened up his laptop.  
What opened up on the screen was what was opened last time he closed it. He had his blog up, with not so many hits on it. He looked at the small black line that flashed in the blank white space. He didn't know what to write, and didn't know how this blog could help him in any way.  
After what happened to his father, his mother thought that he needed extra help. His mom never understood John, but John didn't mind much. He was used to being alone. He looked at the screen again, where the white box was labeled Title. John didn't know what to post, let alone know what to title it.  
All his thoughts were running through his head. Everything that happened in his life. His mind filled with thoughts that shouldn't all be thought of at once. His screen in front of him, he couldn't see. All he could see was the horror and sorrow that happened in his life before. His mind going insane, he put his fingers on the keyboard.  
He typed out Nothing. He couldn't write anything else. He moved his mouse down to the larger white area. He also wrote Nothing under that column, and clicked Publish. He fell back into his chair, as his head dangled off the side of the chair. He loudly sighed out the thoughts and got out of the chair.

Shirley woke up earlier than most kids her age do. She looked at the clock that ticked quietly next to her and read 5:06. She silently went to her closet and dressed into long pants with a black jacket, and a small blue scarf. She looked into her mirror to see what she looked like, when she saw her hair messy. She quickly fixed her hair, and left her room.  
She went to her kitchen, seeing as no one was awake yet, she made herself some tea to wake her up properly. She made the tea in silence, when her older brother came from behind her. She heard the footsteps, so she used her tea making to turn around.  
"Hello Mycroft." she said, turning back to her unfinished tea.  
"Shirley." he replied as he sat on the couch and turned on the television.  
Shirley ignored what Mycroft was watching and finished making her beloved tea. She took her cup of tea and moved to the couch Mycroft was sitting, but didn't sit next to him. She glanced at the clock and saw she had two hours and a half until her she had to be in the same vehicle as him.

John went to his kitchen to see what he could eat. He opened his pantry, when he found a scone. He took his scone and shoved it down his throat. John didn't realize how hungry he was until he found something to eat.  
John searched his fridge, finding what to make for himself, finding small treats he could nibble on. He didn't care, as long as it filled his hunger. He continued to eat until he saw his phone slightly moving from the vibrations it had.  
John let out a sigh and went back to his laptop, where his phone was ringing silently. He picked up his phone, not knowing who would be calling.  
"John? Where are you?" asked Mike.  
"What do you mean? I'm in my house." John said, trying to find a clock he could look at.  
"Well, if you haven't noticed, it's 7:45, and you're usually here 7:30. Is something wrong?" Mike asked.  
"No. Nothing's wrong. I gotta go, Mike. Bye." John said, hanging up the phone.  
John looked down on myself, trying to find a pocket for his phone, when he realized that he wasn't dressed yet. John quickly ran back into his room to find something suitable to wear. He teared apart his closet, trying to find the right thing.  
He finally found something that he was okay with. He found a polo shirt with a tie, and a long black jacket. He put those on and grabbed a pair of dark jeans. He put on his jeans while trying to go to the door, which lead him to trip.  
He started to limp over to his backpack. He grabbed his backpack with his hands and took his laptop off the table. He put his laptop into his backpack and tried his best to run his way to school.

Shirley sat on the couch and used her time wisely by thinking. She thought about everything she could think of. From how school is going to be to how will Mars look when humans take it for their own. She loved to think about anything and everything. She thought of the possible and impossible. The dark and the light. The yin and the yang.  
Shirley didn't care if she arrived to school late or early, but she'd prefer early. She glanced over to the clock on her phone as it read 7:08, so she got off her spot on the couch, ignored her brother's questions, and left the house. She wasn't so familiar to this new route of walking, but she got the hang of it faster than most. She took the correct turns she was supposed to take with no doubts in her mind. She arrived at school at 7:42, which told her she took about half an hour to get to school by foot.  
She walked into the filled hallways with the students opening their lockers and texting from afar. She was amused with watching everyone that she didn't know where she was going.  
"Sorry. I didn't see you." said the voice of the figure she bumped into.  
"It's alright. No harm, right?" she said with a smile.  
He looked down at her and said, "Hello, I'm Mike, and you are?" with his hand out for her to shake.  
"Shirley Holmes. Nice to meet you, Mike." she said.  
"Do you want to stay with me? This school could get crowded, and girls like you can get lost." he said with a smile, as she nodded her head. "I just need to make a phone call. I'll be right back." he continued.  
He came back almost two minutes later saying, "My friend is coming over here. You'll meet him." he said.  
She smiled and nodded her head. She wasn't used to people talking to her much, but she didn't mind. When she had the spare time, she would spend it with thinking. She stood next to Mike, not knowing what to say. She looked through the crowds of people, not knowing what his friend would be like. If his friend would like her in any way. She didn't know how her school would start out, but she hoped that everyone was as nice as Mike was being before.  
"He's here, Shirley." Mike said, ruining Shirley's train of thought.  
Shirley looked over to where she entered, to find a boy with light brown hair and a limp on his left leg. When he came closer, Shirley noticed his deep, dark brown eyes. He came closer, walking up to his friend, Mike. They talked, when Mike introduced.

John walked into school and automatically saw Mike, but he was talking to a girl. John didn't know who that was, so he walked closer to get a better view to see if he did. He saw dark curly hair that went down her back. When she looked over at John, he saw gorgeous blue eyes that had bright green, hazel and gray in them.  
John walked over to Mike and asked, "Who were you talking to?"  
"Forget that, why are you limping?" Mike asked.  
"I tripped. Who is she?" John asked with more force.  
"Just a girl. I'll introduce you, okay?" Mike said with an annoyed tone.  
John followed Mike to where Shirley was standing, waiting for them to finish.  
"Hi. I'm John." said John with a friendly stick of his hand.  
"Shirley." Shirley said, grabbing John's hand a shook it.

**Dedicated to little Eponine/Red/River/Sherlock**


	2. II Class Time

**Hey Sherlockians! Thank you guys who commented positiveness, because it made me want to update really badly. I would have updated sooner, but I couldn't. Lets explain, shall we?**

**Week 1: Uploaded "I. Beginning of the Start". No comments. Writers block for "II. Class Time".**

**Week 2: Summer camp. No internet.**

**Week 3: Came back from summer camp. Laptop internet shut down. I could have written on my phone, but I refuse to.**

**Week 4: Wrote chapter. Parents dragged me to not one, not two, but three of their friends' house. Lots of writing, drawing, and reading there. Anti-social for the win!**

**And that, my friends, is why it took forever to upload. on Week 4, I did have lots of summer reading and X-Men watching (The Wolverine came out that same week, so).**

**Hope you guys continue enjoying and commenting and giving me positive influence, as you did last time! Read along now.**

"Pretty name." he said, leaving his hand from hers with a smile.

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"So, what classes do you both have? I wanna know if any of you are in my classes." Mike said.

John lowered his right shoulder so his backpack would fall off his back. He reached for his backpack and reached into it, trying to find the schedule. He went for a dark binder and gave it to Mike.

I went into her pocket to find the neatly folded piece of paper. I took it out of her front pocket ever so slowly, making sure not to crumple it. I gracefully unfolded it, making sure not to rip it as I did, then handed it to Mike.

Mike gave the binder back to John for him to hold for him. Mike couldn't hold three papers at once. He looked at all the papers seeing what they had in common.

"Okay, Shirley, me and you share first period. John, we share second. Both of you are in third and we all are in fourth." Mike said, giving Shirley back her paper.

Shirley took her paper back and folded it, making sure to keep the same folds as before as I put it back in her pocket. Right when I got it in her pocket, a bell started to ring. Shirley jumped from shock as John and Mike chuckled at her shock. Shirley looked around and saw people going into rooms, assuming those are the classrooms.

"Come on Shirley. We're in the same class." he said, walking towards a brown door with a skinny long window.

He opened the door and walked in and I followed. I looked around the room, seeing all but two seats filled. I went over to the seat farthest from the front and sat there, leaving the seat in front of me for Mike.

A man walked into the classroom, going to the blackboard. He took a piece of white chalk off the blackboard's rest and wrote his name on it. He turned around and looked at everyone.

"Hello everyone. My name is Mr. Anderson and I will be your teacher for math this year."

"Oh I've heard of this guy," Mike whispered loud enough for me to hear. "I've heard he tries to teach but is incapable. No one likes him."

Mr. Anderson started to write an equation on the blackboard under his name. I quickly went into my backpack and got out a black and white composition notebook and a yellow pencil. I opened my notebook to the first page and lightly copied the same thing Mr. Anderson wrote on his board.

"Okay class, solve the equation." he said, sitting down at his desk.

I quickly solved the equation, smiling at how easy it was.

"This is impossible." mumbled Mike.

"Actually, it isn't." I said with a smile.

"You understand this?" Mike asked, turning around.

"Yup." I said, showing him my notebook.

Mike took my notebook and turned back to the front of the class. He looked over it, trying to understand what I did.

I walked to the location of my first period. I read my paper over and over, trying to process what my first period was. Physical education.

When I got to the gym, I saw two people. I saw a girl my age with dark eyes and brunette hair. She was talking to a man with light hair and a whistle, so I assumed he was the coach. I walked up to them, listening to what they were talking about.

"-after that you'd-" said the coach.

"Oh, sorry coach, my friend's here," the girl said, looking at me. "See you later, coach Lestrade." she continued, looking at me with the expression of 'follow me'. When we were away from coach hearing she said, "Oh thank god you got here. Coach was talking about football and I couldn't handle it any longer."

'"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"Sorry about that. I'm Molly." she said, smiling back.

"Hi Molly. I'm John." I said.

"Nice to meet you," she said. "Can you do me a favor and stay talking to me until one of my friends comes so coach doesn't know I lied?"

"Sure. Not a problem." I said.

We started to talk as the gym started to fill up around us. I feel like her friends did come because a couple of girls walked up to us, but walked away whispering when they saw me.

"You're not copying me, are you?" I asked, looking over Mike's shoulder.

"No. Just understanding what the hell you did." he said, still trying to comprehend my scribbles.

I watched Mike as he tried to understand what I did. It doesn't make any sense to me that someone wouldn't understand what I did, but apparently he didn't.

Mr. Anderson wrote five more equations and announced to finish those too. I took my notebook back and quickly answered the equations. Mike couldn't understand how I finished so fast so I explained the process. The bell suddenly rang again, making me jump again.

"Are you going to jump after every bell?" Mike chuckled out, handing me back my notebook.

"No," I said, putting my notebook in my backpack. "Lets go."

Coach blew his whistle, causing Molly and I to jump. We got lost too much in conversation to notice that we were in P.E. I turned around and looked at coach as he explained what he expected from us this year. He started to explain the rules of football.

"Not again." Molly mumbled as I chuckled.

Coach continued to explain the rules of football and how great the game could be, causing the class to zone out. He started to explain what everything was in the gym and continued to explain his expectations. His expectations were high, but nothing I couldn't do. It wasn't too impossible.

All of a sudden, everyone heard a loud bell ringing while coach was still talking about his expectations.

"Class dismissed." he sighed out as everyone ran out.

"Wow. That was...horrible." Molly said, walking out.

"Yeah. All teachers just talk on the first day. It gets annoying." I said, walking with her.

"Where's your next class?" she asked, taking out her schedule from her backpack.

"Umm, let me check." I said, taking out my binder. "It's science."

"Oh, I have math next. Well, I'll see you later, John." she said with a smile.

"See ya." I said, waving as she walked away.

**Dedicated to JustReading4Fun**

**Shout out to The Only Difference Between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage by Panic! at the Disco.**


	3. Author's Note

OKAY GUYS! I usually don't do this "Author's Note without a chapter" thing, but I need to tell you guys something very very important. I didn't write in a while because of writers block and writing scripts and medleys and other stories and drawing and recording and holidays and...well...I got real busy. I won't update as much anymore thanks to this thing called school. School starts tomorrow. I am trying to upload one chapter for each story in order of which I uploaded last, but I doubt I can write so much in so little time, with still having writer's block. I'm super sorry for not uploading when I was still getting a small amount of notifications. Just one or two, but still made me really happy. For everyone who is following me, sorry for the spam, because I'm uploading this Author's Note to every story I am still working on.

Also, on my bucket list, I have "publish a book" and I finally got a story line for it! It's one book, not a series, so, yeah. The idea is something like Meet the Robinsons involving either time travel (in the future) or parallel universes. I have _no _idea the plot though. That's all I got. If anyone wants to Private Message me, or Review on the story you found this on a plot, feel free.

First day of high school for me is tomorrow, so, we'll see how this goes. I'm...I have no idea what emotion I should feel, so, yeah. Just...whatever. All I know is that I still need to research on my teachers.

Merry Un-birthday to all,

crayola7437


End file.
